


Let's Switch It Up

by Leppie The Gremmie (Warden_Of_The_Grey), Warden_Of_The_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Of_The_Grey/pseuds/Leppie%20The%20Gremmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Of_The_Grey/pseuds/Warden_Of_The_Grey
Summary: I'm sick of the reader always being a bottom, so I'm here to shake it up and throw the script out the window.Allow this absolute gremlin to be your friend to the other side and help you see what lays beyond the normal narrative.This is only the beginning.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Asashi Azumane x reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Inuyasha x reader, Katsuki bakugo x reader, Keigo x reader, KiriBaku x reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Mirio x Reader, Miruko x reader - Relationship, Shinso x Reader, Shoyo Hinata x reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, X-reader - Relationship, denki x reader, momo x reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 186





	1. Ground Rules

To start this off, Hi I'm Lep/Leprechaun/Leppie or most commonly Leppie the Gremmie.  
I'm a genderfluid dom leaning switch who is sick of wanting to top men only to come up unsatisfied, lacking, or just not existing. When I look for a/b/o works wanting the reader to be an alpha it's definitely not what I want when the omega men have vaginas. Let me be clear, vagina doesn't equal bottom. So expect that from me.

Currently, my hyper fixation is My Hero, so there will be a bunch of those.  
the characters I won't write for is a lot shorter than who I will so, as follows

  * **Endeavor 😤**
  * **OVERHAUL 😤**
  * All Might
  * Mineta
  * Monoma (maybe, I just hate him)
  * Ochaco 
  * Mina
  * Aoyama 



  
~To be continued because I can't possibly remember every character~

I'm newer to Haikyuu so I don't have as much familiarity with the characters but I don't have any I hate, just hate the lack of Asashi Azumane. The characters I feel well enough writing currently right now are

  * Tetsuro Kuroo
  * Shoyo Hinata
  * **ASASHI AZUMANE**
  * Kotaro Bokuto
  * Tobio Kageyama



(You can request any other character and I will do my best)

These are NOT the only fandoms I will be writing for but will be the most and first chapters.

So let me be clear, I am poly Bisexual and I am also Demisexual but a slut for fictional characters and on that note lets talk kinks. I am a kinky bitch, but only anywhere not irl. I have my own personal kinks I will play with here but to be clear I will NOT write all kinks. Those are as follows,

  * Incest
  * Non-con
  * Necrophilia
  * Pedophilia
  * Anything having to do with pissing or shitting
  * Anything without consent!
  * Heavy Degrading (There's a balance and a line I won't cross)
  * Master/slave



~I don't know every kink out there but these are my hard no's~

Kinks you will most commonly see are as follows,

  * Choking
  * PEGGING
  * A/B/O
  * Mommy/Daddy
  * Hunter/Prey
  * Dom/Sub
  * Toy usage
  * Bindings
  * Voyeurism
  * Masturbation
  * Poly
  * Food play
  * Body worship



I will always warn you before a fic so you know exactly what you are choosing to read. I do this for those like me to have fics for us tailored for us. I will do my best to provide what I couldn't find and ask you be patient with me as I work full time and can't always write.

Requests are open <3

But uh yeah, come sin with me <3


	2. Dabi x GNReader -Little Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation of fucking Dabi in a skirt. Him in the skirt with a strap in his pretty little ass. Yeaaaah.... I am a FULLL lover of PegDabi2020 so  
> My contribution <3  
> Also HI! I'm so sorry this took so long, I wish I had more time to write but I don't 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-neutral Reader  
> !WARNING! - Pegging, body worship, slight degradation, begging, Brat Dabi, spanking, praise kink, self doubts, my inability to be serious, cursing  
> I think that's it?   
> Also this is my first actual smut I've ever written so there's that 😅

You were fuming. Absolutely livid. 

At least that's what anyone could gather based on the scowl on your face as you stomp home. You slightly felt bad for anyone who could have a mind-reading quirk as you internally screamed profanities and thought about all the ways you could/would and want to kill your boss. The flaming trashman he is. 

"Y/n do this." He demands. "Y/n, sometime today." He insults "Y/n, here. Have this done before you even think of going home." He deadpans looking down on you not just because you were shorter than him but because you weren't high enough a pro so that made you beneath him. Though there was more silent bad blood between you and your boss, you knew things he would kill to keep quiet. You knew he doesn't stop at abusing his power, his title, interns, sidekicks, his wife. His children. 

His children...

You cracked your knuckles to try and relieve some of the tension in your body. It wasn't much but a little tension relief is better than none. With a sigh, you roll your shoulders and lean your neck to the right till you hear it crack and then repeat it reversing the side you lean your head. As you stomp down the streets the housing quality decreases as does the amount of people walking about the streets. You just wanted to go home, crack open a bottle of wine... Or at this point probably whiskey, and open up some Oreos. Mmm, double stuffed Oreos. You smile slightly to yourself at the thought of said treat you have tucked away in your pantry, unopened and awaiting you. You felt slightly better as a small breeze gently kissed your face and you slowly let out a breath as a sigh trying to ease all of the tension in your body, work made you stiff enough as it is. 

Oreos, a nice hot shower... Mmm, that sounds nice. Maybe some take out for dinner? Should I call-

Speaking of calling, you feel your phone vibrating in your back pocket when you finally hear the ringer

~I aM AH D I CK Head. Endeavor ~ 

Yeah, your zen is ruined but you smirk at your own genius of audio splicing to make it sound just like Enji calling himself a dickhead. You take out your phone and see a flaming trashcan on your screen, scowling you hit decline call. You are off the clock, he should know better. Then again, its Enji Todorki who thinks the world should grovel at his feet yet also revolve around him. Almost immediately your phone goes off again, same flaming trash icon, this time you hit decline right away.

"Suck off a nomu." You growl at your phone, you looked up and saw your apartment building getting closer, but not close enough as you kept feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket. The pigheaded stubborn number zero (in your books) jack off just wasn't taking the hint. It took you walking into your main apartment building finding the elevator out of order now realizing you have to climb six flights of stairs for you to rip your phone out of your pocket and answer the 25th-30th call.

"What! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" You growled angrily into your phone beginning your ascension. 

"Uh-oh! Hey Y/N-" A startled higher-pitched male voice answered, your coworker Higato Tanaka.

"Tana." You answered slightly less angrily and guiltily "How can I help you?"

"End-"

"Can fuck off. I'm off the clock."

Well actually Y/-" Tanaka is cut off by a voice yelling in the background 

"So they finally pick up!? Give me the phone I need to talk to L/N!"

You can feel your blood pressure rising as you hear your second least favorite coworkers grating nasally voice. Endeavors personal lap dog, Shogi Yamata. 

"Tanaka whatever you do, do NOT give the phone to Yamata!" You growl out as you hear shuffling noises and what sounds like an apology with your name.

"L/N! We have been trying to call you for the last hour-"

"Actually its been thirty minutes but go off."

"-Endeavor needs you back at the office!" Shogi continues ignoring you

"No." You say as soon as he stops talking 

"What do you mean no!?" You flinch away from your phone as Shogi shrieking voice cracks over the receiver, you look up from the floor as you walk down your hall towards your door and you jam your key into the lock on your door and unlock it, throwing it open with a growl "Endeavor is trapped and needs your keys to the office! This is your job!"

"I just got home. I am NOT coming back to the office because HE forgot his fucking keys in his other car. No. I SAID NO." You scowled so deeply with your teeth grinding and eyes rolling back into your head trying to find the last of your control. "I am a fucking PRO not his fucking whipping boy. Nowhere in my goddamn contract does it say I would be his bitch. He fucked up. He could melt the locks and replace them." You kicked your shoes off and threw the keys somewhere into the kitchen, you'll find them later as Yamata keeps arguing with you. "I said no! Need to hear it in other languages since you can't seem to understand me?! FINE! No. N-O! Net! Bangō! Níl!-" You forced a breath through your clenched teeth "Fuck yeah I will keep saying no in different languages till it sticks in your fucking head. NO MEANS NO fucko!" You, having enough of the conversation hang up. You have had enough of work and Endeavor to last you three lifetimes. You closed your eyes and rubbed at your face trying to will your irritation and anger away. 

"And here I thought dear old daddy only made us miserable." A gruff voice said, you could practically see the smirk on his face even with your eyes closed. You sigh and open your eyes peeking through your fingers seeing bright cerulean eyes and a purple smirk. "Hey baby, rough day?" He says sarcastically pouting at you, you growl lowly and glare,

"Test me." you say lowly "I have had enough Todoroki bullshit today." You drag your hands down your face and take in the sight of your apathetic boyfriend. Your eyes trailed from the tips of his messy, spiked, shaggy, black tresses to his brilliant blue eyes, his beautiful scars, the various piercings, and pieces of metal gracing his features, down his neck, to his shoulders and the black crop top that says brat in bubbly cursive letters, to his toned stomach where muscle meets metal, flawless meets skin grafts, to the V of his hips and the low hanging short pleated flannel skirt. 

"Aw, is the little hero-" In a few short strides, you were in front of him holding his throat glaring into his eyes. Dabi stuttered with eyes slightly widened and you heard something fall to the ground as he instinctively leaned into you and wrapped one of his hands around your wrist. Then he looked down and pouted, "My Capri Sun." 

"Watch it baby boy. I am not in the mood for you to be bratty." You felt him whimper against your hand more than you heard it, 

"Whadda gonna do? Punish me?" He pushes, pressing his throat harder into your hand. You squeeze harder and he bites his bottom lip.

"Dabi." You growl in a warning "I am way too angry to play right now." You watched his eyes flash with concern as his hand gently squeeze your wrist as his other one held your hip,

"Baby... If you need it, you know you can always work it out on me." His gravelly voice tempts you as his eyes search yours and his thumb slips under your shirt gently rubbing at your hips. You shake your head no, that's not healthy nor is it his fault.

"Please Mommy/Daddy~" He purrs looking up at you from his lashes "You know I can take it, and I love when you get rough with me. Two stones, one me." He smirks slightly and takes the hand wrapped around your wrist and gently cups your face rubbing his thumb under your eye. "I've been a naughty brat... and I wanna make it up to you, make you feel better. Do pretend like you don't enjoy dominating me, bending me to your will, taking all that you have to give me. And I do mean ALL that you have to give me, every inch, every funishment, every hit, everything daddy/mommy." You inhale sharply and feel your eyes close and roll slightly in desire. Dabi always was gifted with his mouth, especially his silver tongue. Not a pun off of his tongue piercing but fuck the things he can do with it-

"Please... fuck me." He whispers in your ear, nipping the lobe slightly. You release a sharp breath and grip his throat harder your other hand shoots out to his stomach pushing him away slightly out of shock. 

"...Touya-" Dabi whimpers at the use of his real name coming from your mouth painted as a warning but dripping with desire "-are you sure about this?"

"Yes, fuck yes. If you don't fuck me, then I'll just have to fuck you, or just fuck myself." You growl and walk him backward catching him off guard so he stumbles a bit but rights himself and quirks a brow at you smirking slightly, at least until his knees hit the arm of the couch and you throw him back. 

"I, am in charge. You are my bitch. Is that clear." You didn't leave any room for questions but apparently Dabi still isn't satisfied with your blood pressure levels or anger levels as he shoots back

"Are you? I'm not so sure about that... seeing as you might THINK you are the alpha but I just see an unsure omega bi-AAAH~!" He exclaims in shock and pleasure as you launch yourself at him straddling his stomach as you grab his cock under his skirt that flipped up with your movement. Apparently he wasn't wearing boxers. 

"Fuckfuckfuck- FUCK! Nahh-not so hard!" Dabi whines bucking his hips as you essentially strangle his cock.

" **Whose. cock. is. this.** " You growl lowly leaning down into his face jerking your hand slightly as he whimpers and bucks beneath you, bottom lip trapped between his teeth eyes wide and begging as he shakes, "Do NOT make me repeat myself brat." You warn squeezing his cock making him cry out,

"YOURS! Shit, it's fucking yours!" He cries, you slightly ease your grip and start jerking him off brushing your thigh occasionally.

" **What**. Is your safe word." You growl so close to his face all you need to do is tilt your head down slightly and you'd kiss him, but you'd rather look him in the eyes waiting to see when he truly submits to you. 

"I won't nee- AGH FUCK!" He cries out throwing his head back as you squeeze his cock harshly

"Answer me brat." You growl taking a fist full of his hair and force him to look at you, his eyes haze and slightly teary

"I-it's Extinguisher!" He moans thrusting his hips up into your hand. You smirk and lean down next to his ear and lick it slowly gently nibbling on it as your hand not wrapped around his cock wraps around his throat gently, not at all his desired pressure,

"Now was that so hard." You tease him and increase the pressure of your grip on his throat and easing up on his cock, "Whose my good baby?" You taunt sitting up and jerk him off rotating your wrist keeping a tight but not a punishingly tight grip on his cock as he moans and whimpers bucking into your hand. You smirk at the mess you are making of your big bad villain. This dangerous, deranged murder... who is putty in your hands. It was already a power trip going against the rules being with your enemy... but Touya was more than your enemy. He is your everything. You lick your lips and increase your pace, jerking him faster and adjusting the pressure on his throat making him arch into your touch lost between thrusting his hips or just enjoying your touch. 

"Thats my good baby boy~" You purr breathily, causing him to whine and looks you in the eyes nodding 

"I'm your good boy, only yours~" He whimpers eyes rolling back into his head as it tilts back and his hips increase his thrusts into your hand. You smile softly at him and them smirk. You stop your hands movements and loosen your grip, this causes Dabi to groan in disappointment and frustration.

"No!" He growls sitting up glaring at you "I was so fucking close how dar-"

"Shut up." You growl back pinning him down by his throat and glare right back at him "This is a punishment. Isn't that right naughty boy? You did say you've been naughty, you tattled on yourself and you also agreed this is MY cock. So I will do with it as I please. And you, will only cum when I say so." He snarls and bucks against your hold and you growl right back using your thighs to keep him pinned. 

"Fuck you." He growls as he thrashes about, 

"I will when I want to." You smirk "Now. How were you a naughty boy Touya?" You growl lowly into his ear and grind against his cock making him whimper and clutch your hips tightly trying to force more movement, "Touya." You growl in warning, "I will use my quirk on you if you continue to misbehave." If you hadn't of been glaring into his eyes you would have missed the way they lit up. "Oh?" You smirk smuggly "Does my baby boy wanna truly be at my mercy? Unable to move, or even flinch?" You smirk devilishly and get really close to his ear "I think I can do that." And you suck the lobe into your mouth once more, laving at it with your tongue and gently teasing it with your teeth, while you focused on each limb of his body and imagining it made if immovable stone. You slowly sit up and hover over his cock,

"Baby boy?" You hum questioningly "Can you grind yourself against me?" You see the fight in his eyes as he wills his hips to move, to answer your question but the smirk falls from his face as his body lays still 

"I-I-" You smirk and stand up from the couch, "Good." He growls and grumbles under his breath glaring at you till you move out of sight. 

"Touya Todoroki, stand up and bend over the couch's left arm with your ass facing the kitchen." You watch as his body moves, his face in a snarl as his eyes glad daggers at you, you and your victorious smirk that you try and hide by biting your thumb. 

"What is your safe word T? Do you need to use it?" You let him regain control of his head, he turns to you and glares but shakes his head no.

"It's still the fucking same it has been for the last 7 years... Bitch." You lick your teeth and sigh with a clenched jaw, you know what he's doing. He knows what he's doing. You know you aren't gonna let up till the little bitch can't walk for at least AT LEAST a week. 

"Wait right there for me handsome. Oh wait, not like you have a choice right T? Because only good boys can make their body do what they want. Not naughty little whores who talk back." He huffs and rolls his eyes as he waits for you to come back, which you happily take your time in your shared room, you get changed into basically nothing but freshen up from work and decide on grabbing a few toys that will be mystery tools that will help you later. You smirk to yourself, oh that boy doesn't know what's coming. You saunter back into your shared living space seeing Dabi stuck in the same position you left him in, you silently creep behind him and see something rather interesting.

"So that's why you are a naughty boy." You hum flipping his skirt up and laying it against his back, there nestled between his perfect thick ass cheeks is a shiny sapphire jeweled butt plug. You tap your finger against it and hear him let out a shuddering breath as his body trembles slightly, 

"Were you impatient I wonder, or did you just want me to fuck your little ass so bad you didn't want to wait for me to stretch you out?" 

"Whichever gets you to fuck me faster. And hard." He says feigning boredom, but you can see the ticks of his shoulder blades. You roll your eyes and then smirk, you rear your hand back and smack his ass, hard. You take delight in his gasp of shock and whiny moan. 

"You wanted this, remember that baby boy." You see his body shudder as you gently rub the red mark on his pale flesh and with the other hand teasingly take the plug out of his ass... And thrust it in a few times. 

"Mmmmmphfuck just do something already!" He growls, you lick your teeth again in annoyance. So you thrust the toy in roughly and then rip it out making him whimper your name.

"You ready for me baby boy?" You tease standing behind him with one hand grabbing his ass cheek squeezing the flesh, playing with his ass like you would his chest... But one was a lot fuller. Though he does have some nice tibbies.

"Fuck! Stop fucking te-AHs-" 

With a growl, you yanked his hair making him arch his back cutting off his demands. This brat just never learns.

"Sorry, what was that pretty boy?" You ask against his ear smirking, you lick the shell and nip his lobe making him purr and groan as your previously unoccupied hand comes down on his perfect yet to be marked ass. You rub at the spot you smacked gently. Dabi hums and pushes his ass further into your hands and against the strap/ your cock.

"... Please..." He mutters softly. You pause your rubbing motion and hum teasingly twitching your hand in his hair. "Please Y/n, fuck my ass." He growls turning his head to look at you. Eyes pleading but face scowling. You smile at him taking hold of his hip and throat, not telling him you released him from your quirk.

"That's my good boy." You purr and tease his puckered hole with the tip "You are so beautiful." You say reverently staring at his plump ass and then flick your eyes up to catch his "My bratty little slut, hungry to be stuffed and put in his place." The honesty, love, and lust in your voice wiped the scowl off his face and made Dabi whimper biting his bottom lip to hold it back. You smile at him, absolutely smitten with the villain under your hands and then you thrust your hips forward with no warning making Dabi cry out in shock and pleasure as he jolts forward and groans gripping the couch cushions tighter. "Mhmm, I love it when you make those pretty noises for me. So make some more baby boy." You push in all the way and grind your hips against his ass making him choke on a gasp pushing his hips harder into yours arching his back slightly and whimpering under his breath.

"More!" He whimpers head tilted down and away from you, "Please, fuck I want more~" He practically sings on a moan thrusting himself back onto you till you grip his hips tighter forcing him to stop as he whines in frustration. You smirk and lean down towards him and lick at his shoulder blade gently moving your hips, grinding against him making him writhe in your hold and then you smirk thumbs gently rubbing his sides as your other fingers stay tight when you suddenly pull out almost all the way and then thrust your hips in all the way and sink your teeth into his skin that isn't burnt making him choke on his spit and moans of surprise. You keep up that pace thrusting in roughly, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back in while you bruise his hips and tongue the skin locked between your teeth. 

"YESYESYESYES~OOOH fuuuck Mee!"Dabi cries out biting his lip trying to keep his noises in as he struggles to keep himself steady and not collapse and succumb to you all the way. You sneak a hand between your bodies and grasp his cock making Dabi shudder even more as he shoots up leaning against your chest breaking the bite you had on him to hold him to you by his throat and cock and tilt your head up to whisper in his ear,

"My greedy little whore, my naughty fucking boy. Needing me to fill your ass up and wrap my hand around that naughtier cock of yours huh? Is that it my little Touya, MY needy, greedy, little slut. My baby boy." You marvel at the feeling of his deep groans against your palm 

"Ya-yours. Fucking SHIT RIGHT THERE BABY!" He cries out as you shift your stance, you smirk as you probably found his prostate. You increase the pace of your hand against his cock and tighten the grip as well. "Shit shit shit shit YES fuck, gonna cum gonna cum gonna FUCKING-" you stop completely. All movement. You even ease the pressure against his throat pulling your hand away.

"Wa-" Dabi starts whining in desperation "What the fuck?!" He growls angrily turning to glare at you "Why the FUCK did you stop?!"

"Beg." You simply say, he glares at you and snarls

"No. I'm not gonna fuckin-" You raise and eyebrow and shrug beginning to pull out when his eyes widen and he grabs your hips from behind and you smirk shoving him face down into the couch.

"Beg me. Or you will not cum and I will edge you. For hours. Your choice Touya." You see his body rising and falling with his angry breaths.

"...fine." He grumbles into the couch cushions, "please, fuck my ass. Make me cum. Please let me cum." You hum questioningly,

"What was that? I coulda sworn I heard something. You hear anything T? Whatever it was it needs to be louder." Dabi growls and you can see his hands slightly light up, "Burn my new couch and I will not only not let you cum but fuck myself while you can do nothing but watch and make you sleep on the couch with a cock ring." The blue suddenly disappears very quickly. "Good boy. Now, beg me louder." 

"Y/n. Please, please, please. Fuck me, choke me, make me cum. Let me cum, please! I'm so FUCKING hard for you, I need you so badly! Bite me, spank me, anything just PLEASE mommy/daddy please your little whore~" He whines out grinding against you and the couch, you moan and lightly ease your hand pinning him down to the couch.

"That's my good boy, my good boy~" You coo possessively as your other hand grips his ass cheek and spreads it showing you his little hole that keeps clenching and unclenching around nothing, it's rather hypnotizing but not as much as seeing him come undone. With that thought you shove inside of him making him gasp out a yes as he shoves himself further into the couch and onto you rubbing himself against the couch while also making you rub his insides. You use his ass cheek to help you piston in and out of his asshole making him blubber and moan nonsense. You watched his hands clench the couch so tightly the veins pop out. His jaw kept clenching and unclenching, his tongue would hang out of his mouth as you fucked him fast and hard just what he wanted. Hitting his prostate making his eyes cross as his face rubbed up and down the leather of the couch. Dabi lost in pleasure is the most erotic sight to you, it gets you so fucking hot and bothered. You stop pinning him to the couch and rip him up by his hair making him moan out and then scream as the angle changed making you absolutely ABUSE that spot inside of his ass that makes him go feral. You wished there was a mirror in front of you so you can see the ahego you know he is making as his nonsense makes even less sense, especially when you wrap your hand around his cock and jerk him off in time with your thrusts making him thrash about and moan like a little bitch in heat.

"Ya gonna cum for me Toy? Gonna be my good little pet and make a mess for me? Gonna cover our couch in your cum?" He nods his head and when your hips stutter he cries out in fear,

"Fuck don't stop! Please please please please oh fuck please! Make me cum! Let me cum! Please please please!" He cries out gripping your wrists, nonverbally asking you to increase the pressure around both his throat and cock, as you do so you take his earlobe into your mouth and breathily tell him to go ahead and cum, and he does with a cry of your name, your hips still but you keep up the pressure against his neck and increase your pace on his cock while he shakes against you trying to get away from your hands but you don't let up. You release his throat to hold him flat against you while you overstimulate him. 

"Fuck! Oh fuckfuckfuck!" He cries grinding against your hand so lost in the pleasure he can't tell if he wants you to stop or to keep going as he keeps cumming. He growls and whines till he gasps out 

"Extig-" You don't let him finish saying it before you gently and slowly ease your pace and grip on his cock and then stop and kiss his shoulder and rub his stomach and thighs. 

"Shhh, that's it Touya. That's my good boy, such a good boy for me. You did so good~" you coo with each kiss as he regains his breathing and stops shaking and he laughs shaking his head,

"Uh-I-mmm-you?" He says and then chuckles slightly and laces your hands together, "Wanna make you cum." He turns to look at you and smiles softly but begs with his eyes again, his beautiful cerulean eyes. You smile at him and nod leaning towards him as he closes the distance and you both close your eyes kissing each other. You loved the feeling of the duality of his lips against your own slightly chapped ones. You both released one hand and cupped each other's faces while you kissed softly.

"I wanna fuck you, please... Please let me. Wanna make you cum. Wanna make you feel just as good." Dabi begs against your lips and you nod your head trying not to be eager but, it's hard not to with a lover like Dabi, and his skills... And piercings. While your hand might have warmed up his Jacobs ladder, it certainly would have cooled down by now... And that Prince Albert piercing. You shuddered against him and he smirked taking your lip between his teeth. 

"Gotta pull out if you want me to make you feel good." You opened your eyes and saw the slight smirk in his eyes and quirk your brow moving your hips making him gasp and clutch you tightly. You smirk against his lips,

"You gotta let me go if you want me to allow you to fuck me." He turns away and bites back a whimper, you kiss his scarred neck and run your hands up and down his stomach lovingly.

"...slow please." He whispers hanging his head, "M still sensitive." You smile softly and nod against him, gently pulling out this time and enjoying his sounds as you do so until you are all the way out.

"Alright baby I'm all the way-" suddenly he's turned all the way around and drops to his knees and runs kisses up and down your thighs. You gasp out slightly looking down at him in surprise and awe. 

"I gotta prep you, I'm kinda big. And my piercings will tear you to pieces." Dabi says smugly, you balance yourself by placing your hands and weight on the same couch arm you had him pinned to and wrap a leg around his shoulders trapping him against you.

"So what's the real reason baby?" You say smirking, making him tilt his head up at you with your left hand, two fingers under his chin and then tapping your finger tips against his forehead and one against his nose. He pouted and if he could blush he would be.

"...imissedyourtaste." he mutters looking down, but you grip his chin and force him to look you in the eyes. 

"What was that?" You tilt your head and smirk "Gotta speak up, use your big boy words to get what you want." He glares at you and smirks,

"I want to devour you. To make you ride my tongue as I abuse that fucking hole of yours. Make you ride my face and pull my hair, an the only thing else you can do." He says nuzzling against your inner thigh while staring up at you, cheeky smirk front and center. You shudder against him, feeling his breath against your sex. Your eyes slightly closed as you continue staring down at him worrying your bottom lip between your teeth.

"What else can I do?" You say more breathely than you would have liked. 

"Scream my name." He says, face set and serious till he surges forward and begins devouring your sex. You gasp out and throw your head back eyes wide and staring at your ceiling, noticing for the first time the odd patch mark scorch marks. You tilt your head in confucion but soon cry out as Dabi's tongue drags you back to what is currently happening. 

"Eyehs. On. Meh." Dabi says glaring at you when you look down, watching him with his tongue out as he drags the silver balled piercing around your sex. Surprisingly for his quirk making him run so hot, and his very warm mouth, the ball was still very cold. Making you gasp and clutch his hair with one hand as you pant open mouthed and eyes wide staring into his deep blistering pools, the bright blues no longer there, but dark and storming seas of desire stared openly at you while his mouth and tongue worked incessantly against you. His hands gripped your thighs, sometimes stroking you gently or gripping you tightly. If stubble drove people crazy they should feel scaring and staples, but not Dabi's. He is yours. 

"What's got ya growling so possessively doll?" Dabi says smugly as he works a finger into you, giving his jaw a break. You gasp as your eyes fly to his and your hand tugs his hair. Then your gaze turns slightly and your brows furrow. 

"You are mine." You growl lowly, using your other hand that was supporting you in the couch to cup his face. "You are mine, and no one else's." You say this looking deeply in his eyes. Dabi pauses and looks at you questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm yours." He says, he says it with no hesitation but slight concern and care. You nod, a smile replacing your slight snarl and cup his face with both hands. 

"I am yours just the same." He smiles at you, a genuine smile not his normal apathetic smirks or his deranged burning the city to the ground ones but a genuine smiles that was reserved for you. 

"We are each other's doll." He takes your left hand and tangles his fingers with yours from behind and moves it so he can kiss your palm and stare up at you, "now if you don't mind. I'm gonna continue eating you out like your my last meal and fingering you like you were one of those putty things that fart." 

He almost had you.

You burst out laughing and shaking your head, 

"Are you fucking seriou-AHOUS!" The end of your statement turns into a shocked moan as he very much continues to devour your sex while shoving his fingers inside you, stretching and playing around with your insides. Your balance stutters so you go back to gripping the couch and tugging his hair as he growls against you. Eyes burning with desire, and only desire this time no actual blue flames. Just a stupid smug smirk. You can not wait to fuck that look off his face, but he is currently three fingers deep inside of you and insistent that you cum soon. You can't deny that he feels, fucking devine. His mouth, though it makes you wanna choke him sometimes feels amazing against all your sensitive areas. His smart ass tongue, petting against you in the most delicious ways has you biting your lip to keep your own appendage inside your mouth, and fucking hell his fingers. The fingers that hold your own when you both are soft and cuddly, the fingers that have held many throats and left nothing but burnt corpses. You love his hands, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, his beautiful scars, his eyes. Everything about this man, you are in love with." 

"Oooooh FUCK! RIGHT THERE BABY!" You cry out throwing your head back as Dabi slams his fingers against that spot that has you seeing stars and makes you cross eyed. You feel his smirk against you and then his teeth sinking into the flesh of your thigh up on his shoulder making you hiss and writhe in his grip. 

"There you are, thought I lost you to your head." He growls looking up at you from his lashes as you feel his tongue laving against the flesh trapped between his teeth. "What has your attention more than I do?" He pouts angrily as his fingers keep building the pressure inside making you wanna break.

"Y-AH MMMFUCK! Y-y-ou do!" You cry gripping his hair tightly tugging at it making him snarl against his thigh. 

"Well obviously I don't. Here I am fucking you with my fingers and mouth, but you are far away. So." His hand stops and he releases the bite on your thigh licking it and giving it at kiss. "What is on your mind." He leans back pouting but also scowling, you sigh and smile at the stupid man. Yes you were irritated he stopped your orgasm but he doesn't understand. So you'll help him.

"Dabi." You say and cup his chin "I am think about you, about how much I love you. Every single part of you and how much I love it. How much I love you, and accept you for what you are. Who you are. Love you with all that you have done and will do. I will give my life for yours if I ever have to Dabi..." 

Even though he can't physically cry, he would if he could. He gently shoves your thigh off his shoulders and stands before you, looking you in the eyes with an unknown look. You feel so small with him standing before you like this. He cups your face with his right hand, you lean into his touch. 

"What are you doing to me doll..." Then he smashes your lips together and buries his hand between your legs shoving his fingers back inside of you making you cry out in pleasure, Dabi takes this opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth and tangle it with yours. It's interesting tasting yourself on his tongue but also pretty hot. You wrap your hand around his throat and squeeze making him growl into your mouth. "You can't die. I need you and I will never allow that to happen." He growls looking into your eyes as his hand goes from holding your cheek to tangling his fingers in your hair. Making you whimper as he speeds up his assault. 

"Are you gonna cum for me Doll? Gonna make a mess for me? Squeeze my fingers and cum for me." He growls, your hand not around his throat goes for his hair and tugs it harshly making him growl out a moan.

"You want me to cum? Then fucking make me." You growl back, you forgot momentarily that YOU are the one in charge. Dabi smirks and growls lowly picking up his pace slamming his fingers inside of you as you slam your head against his chest tugging harshly at his hair and double checking your hand on his throat was pressing the appropriate spots and adding more pressure making Dabi pant and glare down into your eyes with a smirk. You feel his fingers scissoring and slamming into you, the pressure building and building feeling the tension and rope going tight, taunt, and then snapping. You throw your head back and cry out Dabi's real name making him growl as he clutch's you tightly to him fingers working you through your orgasm as you shake in his arms panting for air. You release your holds on him as he takes in deep breaths practically gulping down air as he keeps fingering you, gently slowing down the pace as you cry and whimper against him, cooling you down and holding you to him. Resting his head on yours as you catch your breath. You can feel his hard cock against your stomach and suddenly you are hungry for him all over again. 

"G-get on the couch." You say slightly shaking as you feel Dabi chuckle. He slowly pulls away from you but takes your hand in his and leads you both to the couch where he plops down and tugs you to stand before him and he smirks up at you and flips his skirt up revealing his pierced cock. 

"Have a seat."

You shake your head chuckling at him, you slowly straddle him and take his cock in your hand and he bucks into your touch and whimpers slightly. 

"Please mommy/daddy... No more teasing." He begs sitting up cupping your hips in his hands pulling you forward to lean against him while you line him up with your hole. 

"No more teasing baby boy." You say with a sigh as you slowly sink down his cock, feeling the cold metal slide against you and stretch you out more. Both of you moaning as he sinks in more and more till there's nothing let to shove inside. "Mmm fuck you always fill me up so good." He mewls at the praise and runs his hands up and down your sides and your thighs.

"Please move, fuck! Please! You are so tight, so fucking wet, hot warm mmm fuck fuck fuck me pleaaaase~" You smile at the begging mess that is your love and grind your hips against his slowly moving making him cry out and beg for more, such a greed little slut your boy is. Who are you to deny him? So you raise your self up and slam back down on his cock crying out as he does to. His fingers clawing into your hips as he helps you with your punishing pleasurable pace as you both babble and moan nonsense clutching each other and chasing each other's pleasure. Your head thrown back as you hump his cock, swiveling your hips to make him hit all the spots that make you go feral and make him feel just as good. His pleasure increases yours. Hearing him lose his mind to you and your actions, your body, it gives you so much power. You look down at him and see his debauched face, eyes crossed tongue hanging out as he whimpers. You smirk and grab his tongue making his eyes shoot to you as your other hand goes around his throat. 

"Fuck I have such a pretty little slut, such a fucking hot fuck toy. Hmm you make the prettiest sounds, and that face you are making, fuck I thought you your hot normally but when you are a mindless puddle of desire. You feel his cock throb within you at your backhanded praising. He nods vigorously bucking his hips and pulling you flush against him your nipples rubbing against his crop top. 

"Guhnnah cuhm!" He cries as you still have ahold of his tongue, you smirk and then feel it too. You nod and release his tongue smashing your lips together as you grind yourself against him and he fucks up into you and moans into your mouth as you both work each other over the edge crying out in ecstasy. 

"TOUYA!"

"Y/N!" 

You feel his cum shoot inside of you, warm and wet painting your insides as you claw at his back, his eyes hazy as they stare into yours, his hands running up and down your back as a slow lazy smile works it's way on to his face. He nuzzles his face into your neck and sucks soft marks into your flesh as you hum and purr gently running your fingers through his hair.

"Let's just... Stay like this." He hums into your flesh and you nod smiling softly and just hold him to you. 

"I'd like that..."


	3. Puppy Love - MaleReader x Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Stuffn <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some toy play and sweet sweet puppy love between a couple of guys just being dudes
> 
> Also I hope this was okay, I try to keep the reader as vague as possible so anyone can imagine themselves in the role of reader despite my own factory settings. If it's an X reader imagine I want you to see you as much as possible my only condition is that you are the dom boss ass bitch as you rightfully are when you don't want to bottom.  
> The choice should always be yours, and I want to give you the choice and feedback is always appreciated

Every day is a new adventure, that is something you wholeheartedly believe. Sure there's some routine to it but otherwise, new things happen all the time. Especially so when your partner just so happens to be THE number one hero in the world (and in your heart) Deku. You sat on the floor of your shared apartment going through the boxes that needed to be unpacked and found the box containing all your most treasured memories. From the very beginning to now, which is quite a lot considering you and Izuku have been together since you both graduated from U.A (you decided against being a hero but kept the license for emergencies). It's been six years since your U.A days, the defeat of All For One, and the rehabilitation of the league a program started by Izuku. You smiled as you wiped a little dust off the photo taken to immortalize that moment. You smile and set it aside shifting through more of the box. You gently take out framed newspaper clippings and boxed metals, you pause on a photo of Izuku, his mother, and yourself. It's the day that Izuku finally introduced you as his boyfriend, not like you two were really hiding it but you can't date in U.A. especially not each other in the hero course. Inko had pulled you aside and had hugged you tightly, she said she always knew. Especially since whenever your class was on the news, she always saw you at his side. It made your heart melt then and it still does now. You sigh contently and look around at the multiple boxes that require your attention, so you pack up the box and set it aside. Besides, it would be more fun to go through with Zu, he would cry like a baby looking at your memories together. So you stood with a smile brushing off your hands and standing with determination, which deflated slightly. What room to start in? You scratch at your head as you ponder scanning your surroundings. Your friends had helped you move in and had helped separate the boxes, Katsuki and Eijiro had unpacked the kitchen already, Denki, Sero, and Momo had mostly unpacked the living room, and the others were either working or could only help carry your belongings over which you still greatly appreciate. 

"Focus Y/n!" You grumble to yourself and head back into Zu's and your shared bedroom. That's a great starting point, if you can build the bed you and Zu won't have to sleep out on the couch again. So you set about going through the many boxes putting clothes in the closet, building a couple of bookshelves, your nightstands, until you finally found the bed and pieced it back together. You smirk in triumph and wipe the sweat off your brow, you check your phone and see you still have a few more hours until Izuku comes home. You sigh and stand cracking your back, neck, and hands. 

"Some clean sheets would be nice." You mutter to yourself and root through the boxes swearing you saw the sheets earlier, you yell out happily having found them and decide to go do some laundry. Yours and Izuku's comfy clothes and the bedsheets, and both of your boxers. While that's running you go make yourself something to eat and scroll through your phone seeing some news alerts about Izuku and Katsuki, nothing bad just them being spotted and working as any hero does. It made you smile, it's nice seeing them working together. You still remember the days in U.A. where you threw Katsuki through a wall for how he was treating Zu. They both have come a long way, all of you had. You close your phone and put it back in your back pocket and clear your dishes depositing them in the sink to finish cleaning later. 

"Back to... unpacking." You mutter to yourself, it feels like a daunting task. Especially because Zuku is so busy and you took time off work specifically to set up your place. You sigh and shake off the ever building unhelpful thoughts, you've made great progress with your shared bedroom but there are still a few boxes left and more laundry. You check on the load currently in the wash and grunt. Still has half an hour left on the timer, so you go back to the bedroom and go through what you can. Knowing Zu would want input on the knick-knack shelves and where they get set up and how he wants his All Might figures set up. You smile at the dork your boyfriend still is, even though you hate the weird feeling you get from all the All Might figurine eyes on you while you and Zu sleep, or have sex. You made him promise no All Might posters in the bedroom because that you really don't need. You shudder thinking about all the times you had adult sleepovers at Inko's house and how you often got distracted from your lover because his all-time hero and mentor All Might was grinning at you giving you a thumbs up while his protege was blowing you, bad enough Inko was just down the hall... Yeah, you decided it was better to just do it at your place after that. You stacked up the boxes marked Deku and set them aside for him to go through later. Then you stumbled upon a particular box, a box full of certain items that make your sweet lover burst into a flaming red blush and makes him stutter in his adorable little ways. Even at twenty-two years of age, this man acts like the shy boy he still is inside. You smile and then smirk. You both have been rather stressed with the move, and Izuku with work... some stress relief is necessary. You lick your lips as you feel your cock twitch as you make a plan. Tonight you are gonna love away all of Izuku's stress, a nice home-cooked meal and then you are gonna make love to Izuku till he forgets his worries and stress. You grab out Izuku's favorite vibrator that stretches him perfectly to be able to take your cock, it's a deep hunter green just like his hero outfit, and the lube for both of your comfort and pleasure. 

"Maybe if I'm lucky he'll still be in his hero suit." You think aloud to yourself and then think very carefully about that, knowing Midoriya he was probably sweaty, covered in something, and his costume is in tatters. So fat chance of any hero fiance time. Which is perfectly fine, you'd love him in any form. Which you have proven and tested because some villains have the craziest quirks and they just keep getting weirder. One time Zuku came home with a tail and horns, it was an interesting week. You slip the lube into your back pocket and the vibe...You'll make the bed first and leave the vibe on it. So for now you tuck it on your pocket with the lube and not your phone because that's just unsanitary even though you clean the toys after you are done using them it's still just a no go. You push the box into the closet knowing Izuku would burst into stutters and raging blushes. How you love your soft boy. You sigh and run a hand through your hair and smile. You hear the creepy little chime of your washing machine signaling that it's done and walk off to swap the load over to the dryer and figure you can start working on dinner. Katsudon sounds great and it's totally not because its Zu's favorite meal. Well it isn't the only reason, its relatively easy to make and you haven't had time to go get groceries, you also slightly think he did this on purpose because Izuku has always fanned over your cooking and you've both made jokes that he is only marrying you because you make a better Katsudon than his mother- you were offended over this until you made it for Inko and she started crying because she really liked it. The Midoriya family is so sensitive, soft, and sweet. They will be the death of you. Though you will love them with your dying breath and protect them from what seems to be everything because they will just cry... a lot. 

"Y/N? My love, you home?" A familiar voice called out from the front door and a set of keys jingled as they were moved/

"Yeah! In the kitchen bubs." You yell over your shoulder as you cut up the pork and vegetables, you hear Izuku thudding around in the entrance, you smile as you see him in your mind struggling to get his shoes off and untangle himself from the mess he always makes of himself in his excitement. Just hopefully he doesn't put a hole in the wall this time. He has before. You tensed when you suddenly felt hands on your hips and a chest against your back,

"Whatcha making love?" Izuku muttered into your shoulder, you instantly relaxed and leaned back against him, hand slackening its previously tight grip on the knife. Izuku runs his hands up and down your sides and holds you tightly, you smile and reach behind you and pet his head while you put the knife down using your clean hand so he doesn't get pork slime in his hair. 

"Make a wild guess Zu." You tease as he melts into your touch, he kisses at your neck and hums in delight then tenses.

"I-I-I didn't forget something did I?! B-" You start laughing, its a full-body laugh as you brace yourself against the counter and just shake from the force of your laughter,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCKIN AHAAHA-" You struggle to calm down, especially when you turn around and see your very confused fiance mentally working through every possible scenario as he mutters mind working a thousand Iida's a second. You cup his face and smile chuckling still but way more subdued. "Izuku Midoriya," You whisper and his eyes go wide and a blush covers his face as he cups your hands over his jaw "You didn't forget a thing baby, don't fret or overthink." You smile at him and he immediately relaxes and smiles back at you and starts to laugh to, until you pinch his chin and pull him into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and loving. Just you trying to say a million words all along the lines of "I love you" "I missed you" "You are a dork and I will love you till the end of time, and then beyond then." or something like that, the kiss stayed sweet as you both just simply held each other and kissed, just like you always did when he came home. You pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours and sighed in content as Izuku wrapped his arms around the back of your neck and you cupped his hips, you both just swaying in a rhythm that exists only in your heads and hearts. 

"You never did say what you were making..." Izuku mutters happily snuggling into you, you hold him tighter and kiss his forehead.

"Katsudon, because that's what we have... and because I love you, and today I want to show you that. We haven't had much time together and I... I swear Izuku WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" You laugh shaking your head pulling his head back to reveal your soaked shirt and his little puppy face with more tears running down his face. 

"Y-Yo-you aren't go-gonna leave me right?!" He cried out pouting gripping your shirt tightly, this caused you to stop laughing real quick.

"Zu-chan." You mutter shocked, then with newfound determination, you pick him up. You wrap his legs around your hips and walk over to your table and set him down and tilt his head up to look at you, "I have loved you since we were thirteen Zu-kun. I have loved you since before you had your quirk. I have loved you after you got it when I thought I would lose you to a hospital bed. I have loved you through every stuttering step we have taken apart and especially together. I dislike All Might, I would go so far as to say hate but that would break your heart... but even with your love (obsession) for him I still stood by you and continue to love you. Izuku Midoriya, I was the one to get down on one knee at our school reunion, hell babe, I always fought Katsuki in middle school because of it and I was more than ready to pop off in U.A because I was done letting him do that to you. I also love you so damn much I...I thought you wanted to be with Todoroki I was just gonna-" You stopped and sucked in a harsh breath "I thought you wanted him. So I backed off and-" You harshly wiped at your eyes "So no puppy. I'm not leaving you. I will NEVER leave you. It's you and me Mido... You are the only one for me. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than you look up to All Might." 

"Y/N-" Midoriya says with watery eyes as he cups your cheeks "I love you so much, you-" You cupped his hands and kissed his wrist "Right, I'm crying too much aren't I?" You smile and shake your head "Well anyway, that explains sophomore-junior year of U.A. when you were really distant and weren't yourself when Todoroki-kun would be around." You scratch your head and awkwardly chuckle nodding 

"Yeah... I uh..." you cough and clear your throat "U.A was an odd time wasn't it?" You laugh and smile at him 

"But... at least I have you, right?"

"Izuku Midoriya, I literally just reconfessed my love for you." You say deadpan 

"Oh... OH YEAH! Bu-"

"Midoriya. I love YOU! Only you. I am going to marry YOU! You silly, silly broccobean baby." 

"I... What did you just call me?" Izuku started laughing uncontrollably as he processed what you just said to him

"You look like broccoli and you are a bean, therefor Broccobean. Did I stutter?" You say trying to hold in your own laughter and trying to keep a straight face. All Izuku could was laugh and struggle to catch his breath making you also lose it too and you pulled him off the table on top of you as you both fall to the floor and laugh till you settle and just lay on the floor, Izuku laying on top of you as you thread your fingers through his hair, occasionally kissing the top of his head. Till you both were startled by the dryer beeping and then you both laughed even more.

"Alright. Here's a deal, you go make the bed, I'll finish dinner and we sit and have a meal together? How's that sound babe?" Izuku pondered for a moment then sat up and kissed you softly,

"Deal, since you were kind enough to wash them for me- us. You washed them for us, and you make a better Katsudon than I do... so, deal!" He kissed you to seal it and then got up all the way humming to himself as he walked down the hall, you laid on the floor and watched him as he walked away, he has such cute butt. With a sigh you get up and resume dinner, Izuku comes back after making the bed and helps with making dinner and you both joke around, talking about his day, the stuff you still need to do around the apartment and some sweet soft slow dancing while everything boiled and baked. You both sat down to eat and you couldn't help but just stare at him as you eat, he was just. You smile softly, you do truly love Izuku with your entire heart and he has no clue as he goes on about the progress of the rehabilitation program and how Inko signed adoption papers for Tomura since they are now quirk brothers. He was very excited and happy to have a brother and was talking about maybe having him as his sidekick. You just nodded along as he mostly was muttering to himself about game plans. You shifted in your chair and where suddenly reminded of the contents of your pocket. It makes you smirk slightly behind your hand and clear your throat. 

"Puppy?" You interrupt him and he flushes stuttering and lost all thought,

"Uh-uh yeah?" 

"Are you still hungry?" You ask holding your chin, he pauses looking down at his empty bowl, he grew a habit of eating while he talks because otherwise, he wouldn't eat. He bashfully shakes his head no, you smile and nod standing up picking up the bowls walking over to the sink, and set them in. "How's your energy levels pup?" You lean against the sink arms crossed over your chest while you eye him, face carefully blank. Midoriya fidgets in his seat as he faces you, blush rising and covering his ears and defining his adorable freckles. 

"Sir?" Izuku mutters looking up at you from under his lashes, you roll your shoulders and hold back a grunt

"If you want, only if you want... and if you have the energy for it." You lick your lips and adjust your stance, Izuku stood from the chair nodding rapidly as he approached you. You smiled at him but it turned into more of a smirk as you cradled the side of his face, "Words puppy." You growl slightly as you lean in and nip his lip making him mewl as he grabbed your shirt.

"Please sir, please fuck me. I want you to-" He begins to beg but you smile and shake your head and shush him,

"Today isn't gonna be like that my heart, tonight? I want to make love to you." You visibly see his desperation turn to love and adoration as he beams at you, he goes soft and releases the tense hold he had on your shirt and runs his hands up and down your chest and stomach. 

"... It's been a while since we've done that hasn't it?" He mumbles leaning his face into your hand and smiles with his eyes closed,

"So, my heart, my love, my little puppy... can I make love to you?" You whisper into his ear, pulling back to place gentle kisses against his neck, enjoying the soft noises he makes as he leans further into your touch.

"Please, please show me how much you love me Y/n." You smile against his neck and run your hand through his hair. You pull away and Izuku whines pouting at you while you shush him smiling. You peck his lips and grab his hands walking backward leading him to your room, bumping a few things, and laughing at it. You open the door and lead Izuku into the room and shut the door with your foot pulling him into a deep kiss cupping his face then trailing your hands down to his hips just to toss him onto the bed. Izuku shrieks and then laughs calling you a bastard while you smile and bite back your own laughs. You pull your shirt off and hear Izuku's laughs die out, you get your shirt over your head and see him staring at you in awe and adoration. 

"I would ask if you like what you see puppy but those shorts aren't hiding your raging boner." You tease him, smirking as he yelps and pouts moving his hands into his lap hiding his obvious attraction. You lightly scowl and cross over to the bed climbing on top of him taking his hands in your own and pinning him to the bed, "Don't you dare hide yourself or your arousal from me puppy." You growl lowly glaring into his eyes as he melts and nods vigorously already apologizing for it. You take both his wrists in one hand and trail the other down his body till you get to his shorts, they were a deep hunter green basketball material. You smirk at him and snap the elastic band against his hips making him gasp and his hips rise. "Now puppy, with your words tell me what you want." You trace the v of his hips as you kiss his neck, he writhes against your hands and utters nonsense half-sentences. You nip his nipple through his shirt and he mewls in shock, eyes wide as he looks at you with his lip between his teeth. 

"P-please!" He cries out trying to find into you, but you keep his hips pinned down,

"Please what baby boy?" You taunt licking your lips,

"Fuuuck..." He groans and throws his head back "pleasesuckmycock!" He mutters into his shoulder looking at you shyly,

"I can't hear you baby, you have to tell me what you want or I can't give you what you want." You love teasing him, he's just so cute when he gets like this. He opens his mouth you stroke his cock through the shorts, someone wasn't wearing underwear. Midoriya shudders mewling bucking into your touch as you cover his bulge and palm him as he stutters and tries to form a complete thought. 

"Ohfuckohfuck FUCK! Please don't tease me!" He whines looking you in your eyes, the familiar haze of lust clouding his gorgeous emerald eyes. You smirk and tug his shorts down slightly, keeping his cock trapped but exposing his lines more, "Please, please, please, pl- suck my cock!" He cries out and you smile deciding to have mercy on the poor boy, you adjust your weight and he pouts thinking you are getting off him and he opens his mouth but you tug his shorts all the way off an fling them across the room and he sighs in relief and throws his head back. 

"Can you be a good boy for me and keep your hands up?" You ask him as you gently trace his thighs with your fingertips feeling him shudder under them, he nods rapidly and grips your pillow tightly, fisting it so tightly his knuckles turn white. "Such a good boy puppy. My good boy." 

"Yours, fuck only yours!" He pants begging you to do something with his eyes, Izuku was always so expressive, so sensitive. You loved that. You get off the bed, standing at the edge, and tug him towards you, he yelps and readjust himself so he gets comfortable again. You kneel and look up at him as he shuffles getting on his elbows, he loves to watch you. 

"Ready pet?" You tease him and he pouts but nods, you smile and kiss his thighs as you spread his legs apart fitting yourself between them. Running your nails up and down his inner thighs, scratching him just slightly as he shakes. You take one hand and slowly lick it from the base of your palm to the tip of your middle finger keeping direct eye contact with Izuku, then wrapping your saliva coated hand around his cock watching him twitch and jump slightly as he bucks into your hand, you squeeze his cock then begin stroking him laying your head on his twitching thigh as he shakes and shudders huffing and panting, fisting the sheets with his head thrown back, chest shaking under his t-shirt.

"Take off your shirt baby." You say, but he doesn't hear you lost in his own pleasure so you turn your head and bite his thigh making him jump and moan as he stares at you in shock, his cock throbs in your hand and you smirk licking the area you bit and then kissing it "Shirt. Off." you mutter into his thigh as you sop tracing his thigh with your other hand and bring it down lower to fondle his balls. He nods quickly and struggles with getting it off as you take that moment to lick the precum leaking from his tip. He falls back on the bed stuck in his shirt as he shakes moaning as you tongue his hole and take your hand off his ballsack and grab the lube out from your back pocket. You contemplate how you are gonna lube up your fingers with one hand when a different thought comes to mind, stop sucking his tip pulling away with a pop and a small string of saliva making him whine and struggle to get out of his shirt more when you start licking up the sides of his cock, tonguing the veins, tracing from tip to base all around leaving no untraced or unlicked places while you fumble with the lube warmed by being in your pocket for so long, you squirt a generous amount into your hand and rub your hands together as you go back to sucking the tip then more as you slide a finger between his ass cheeks making him gasp and buck muttering profanities while you find his puckered ring of muscle and massage the outside of his asshole making him buck into your mouth and grind down on your finger.

"FuckfuckFUCKfuck please, please, please, oh please fuck my ass with your fingers, please! Oh, fuck yes, just like that! Your mouth- your fingers- oh fuuuuck!" He mewls thrashing on the bed, you pop his cock out of your mouth again as you thrust your middle finger into his ass, he cries out from the loss and then from the intrusion of your finger as he grinds against it moans your name begging for more as you work him open more adding a second finger and fondling his balls with your other lubed up hand and started sucking his cock again while you stretched his ass, scissoring your fingers exploring his warm tight hole. He ripped his shirt off and gripped your hair tightly as he fucked your throat and ground into your fingers. He might have disobeyed you, but tonight was about him anyway so you'll let it go for now. "Fuck-fuck-fuck" He groans throwing his head back as he forces you to deepthroat, lost in the pleasure you bring him. "Gonna cum-gonna- fuck gonna cum- wanna cum, fuck please, please please!" He begs staring you in your eyes and you nod, then adjust your fingers till you find his prostate and begin pounding it with your fingers making Izuku lose his control and grip your hair tight as he cums in your mouth while you suck him dry, even then you keep pounding his ass extending his orgasm and driving him crazy with the overstimulation.

"I-I_ oh fuck I can't, it feels- oh fuck you feel so fucking good, oh- I can't, shit I can't. Please- fuckfuckfuckfuck!" He pulls you off his cock while he shakes panting, trying to calm down. You ease your fingers out of him as he shakes even more, you audibly swallow his cum and he blushes smiling up at you, pulling you down into a kiss. You smile against his lips and pull him close, mindful of the fact your hands are coated in lube and that your right hand was up his ass. Izuku flips you over and you chuckle raising your eyebrow at him as he raises himself up on shaky arms and a determined look on his face.

"I want to make you feel good!" He said it like he used to say that he would be the number one hero, you absolutely believe him but that's not the plan for tonight. You flip him over and he looks dazed and glares starting to fight against you when you pin his throat with your right forearm and grab his cock with the other, making him cry out and buck against you as his hands fly about until his nails dig into your hips.

"B-babe?!" He cries out and then whines when you take your hand away from his cock,

"I told you puppy, tonight is about me showing my love for you." You reach in your back pocket and struggle a bit trying to get the vibrator out with your hand still coated in lube, you adjusting so your weight is balanced on your knees while you straddle him and the reaching behind makes you grind your jean-clad hard on against Izuku's bare cock. This makes him jerk and grind against you, humping your bulge. You growl out lowly in pleasure and thrust against him more, Izuku clings to you and whines his nails digging in deeper to your sides while he struggles against your arm pinning him. 

"I- I wanna love you too, oh FUCK!" He mewls bucking up against you more, his eyes begging and your own rational thoughts running away the longer he fucks himself against you, you feel your own cock rubbing against your boxers, precum leaking out no doubt staining the fabric a darker shade. You finally pull the vibrator from your back pocket and Izuku's eyes zero in on it as he whines hips stuttering. You smirk as you shift, caging him down with your hips instead of your arm sitting on his stomach. 

"Pup?" You ask, his gaze snaps to you and nods so viciously his green curls bounce frantically, like tree branches in a hurricane. You chuckle and hake your head smiling softly, "I didn't even finish asking you pet."

"No, but I know what you want to ask. Please stuff my ass with th-the... the toy. So I can- so you can-" He flushes and looks away from you and the toy down to your lap where your cock is straining against the confines of your boxers and jeans. 

"So I can what pet?" You taunt smirking at him, he looks back at you with a dark lustful look.

"So you can stuff my ass with your cock and fill me with it till you can fill me with your cum." His husky confident voice and dirty words make you roll your eyes and bite your lip growling lowly. 

"I love you so much Izu." You fist the vibrator and forget you left the lube on the floor. You sigh and get up and off of Izuku, "Uh, babe?" You say bashfully "Can uh... can you hold this?" You hand him the vibrator and he smiles nodding.

"Yeah, if you will finally take your stupid jeans off." You both laugh and you agree, so you get off the bed, grab the lube- "Here, give it to me." Izuku is already reaching out so you give him the lube and wipe your hands off on your pants you grab out your phone and open the app you have for the toys intensity and drop it on the bed, then pop the button and unzip them shoving them down your legs. You hear the lid to the lube open and look up seeing Izuku fisting the vibrator covering it in lube while sitting on his knees. Even at his most sinful moments, Izuku is adorable. He leans forward on one arm and you watch transfixed as he turns the toy on and then shoves it in his ass, mouth open in a silent moan and eyes rolled back in bliss. You palm yourself at the sight before you, it almost feels like a private moment, you want to just sit and watch him reach his peak by himself over and over and over again. You feel Izuku pull you forward by your hips and take your hand off your bulge and put it on his head.

"Please Y/n, I'm in this relationship to an-and I love you too, please let me love you as you do me." His hands already tugging your boxers down, your cock relieved at being set free from the confines of your boxers springing up and bobbing in Izuku's face as he licks his lips eyes going from yours to your cock till you nod at him threading your hands in his hair, letting him set the pace for now as his plush lips wrap around your weeping cock head making you sigh in bliss head hanging back slightly as your eyes close. His hands grasp your thighs as he hums in delight around your cock head, tongue swiping around the slit and glands of your cock making you growl and pant clutching his hair and your phone tighter. He slowly sinks further down your cock and you feel your body tremor as Izuku moans, you open your eyes and look down at him seeing him already looking at you when he winks at you. You raise your eyebrow and glance at your phone using your thumb to turn up the vibrator in his ass making him moan around your cock more and grind his cock into the bed. You love watching him, seeing him chase his own pleasure, and when he pleasures you. Eyes filled with love and lust in equal measure while his nails dig into your thighs as he takes you further into his mouth just barely deepthroating your cock. You start pulling his hair helping him along your cock while your legs tense and un-tense.

"Fuck Zu." You growl staring deeply into his eyes, "Your mouth feels so fucking good, makes me wanna lose my fucking mind." He moans around your cock more as he grinds his hips desperately into the bed bracing himself on you with one hand while the other fondles your balls driving you further to the edge. You growl out his name and then pull him off your cock making him whine. You use your grip on his hair to pull him into a kiss, dropping your phone and grabbing his throat. He leans into your touch kissing you back. You pull away from the kiss biting his lip making Izuku shake and mewl.

"Wh-why did you stop, wanna-wanna make you cum!" He cries pouting grabbing your cock and jerking you off making you buck into his hand and lean your forehead against his.

"Fuck puppy." You grunt then grab his wrist making him growl in frustration, "You want me to fill your ass don't you?" You growl back looking into his eyes, he nods lip caught between his teeth. "Then let me cum in your ass. You can suck me off another day but if I need to make love to you Zu." He grabs your face and kisses you deeply, you pull him into your arms wrapping his legs around your waist, cocks rubbing together making you both moan in each others mouths. You hold him close and reach down and squeeze Izuku's ass making him thrust into you again. You let his ass cheek go and spread them instead, pulling the vibrator out with your other hand making Izuku whine at the loss. You break the kiss and sit on the bed looking into his eyes and then fist your cock lining it up with his asshole.

"Puppy, can I?" You ask him waiting for his expressed consent and he smiles,

"Please, make love to me Y/n!" You smile and kiss his neck and grab his hip with your hand not holding your cock and tease him, rubbing your cockhead around his puckered hole making him grind against you and whine with impatience till you slightly buck up. Only the tip slips inside and Izuku throws his head back nails digging into your back. You kiss and nip his neck gently while slowly lowering him down more and more moaning into his neck as his warmth and tightness envelope your cock inch by inch. He always feels so fucking good. When you were balls deep you hold his hips and grind him against you slowly, Izuku tilts his head forward, leaning his forehead against yours as he pants. One of his hands trails up your back, then your neck, and then threads itself in your hair. His breath fanning across your face as you both smile just enjoying the feeling the other provides. Izuku slowly fucks himself on your cock while you hold him close, grinding forward and back, side to side, while you buck up into his own thrusts never apart for long. Long deep gentle thrusts. It was bliss and madness of your own making. Each time Izuku cries out our name your cock throbs deep inside of him, everytime you breathe out his name he clenches around you. Moments like these nothing else matters, only your love. Only each other. 

"More, please, oh please Y/n!" He cries out begging against your lips and you nod back. You hold him close and flip yourself over, staying inside of him and then cage him to the bed between your arms, your body, and the bed. You kiss his neck and pick up the pace while he cries out in pleasure clawing your back legs clenching around your waist as his cock rubs against your stomach, while you continuously thrust against his prostate making him cry and blubber endless praises and I love you's while his face contorts in pleasure. "Gonna cum, gonna cum, fuck please Y/n- fuck please, I love you so much wanna cum! Fuck cum with me, cum inside me oh please, please, please!" He cries out clawing your back and pulling your hair clenching around your cock, the pressure in your abdomen too much to take as you fist the sheets.

"Cum for me Izuku- fuck puppy cum for me!" You grunt, your rhythm faltering as you chase your high and his own, he thrashes about under you clinging to you desperately as he cries out cum painting both your chests as you continue to pound into him crying out each other's names as you feel his ass milk you for all you have cumming inside of him. You thrust a few more times to prolong the bliss as Izuku mumbles incoherently mewling into your neck. You still and carefully hold your weight so you don't crush him underneath you. You enjoy the bliss but pull away making him whine at the loss of your warmth and from his own sensitivity as you pull out. You shush him and kiss his forehead, picking up the toy and heading to the bathroom. Your toy cleaner is in the box back in your room but that can wait. You wet a washcloth with warm water and go back to the bedroom smiling as you see Izuku exactly where you left him, panting at an odd angle on your bed. You pad over to him and shush him as you bring him back to reality while gently cleaning the cum off his chest and then cleaning between his thighs. You clean yourself off next then move the covers on one side of the bed, pick him up, and set him down so you can cover him, he whines when you move away again and you chuckle sliding in beside him making him scoot over. He cuddles into your chest and hums in delight drawing random shapes on your chest as you rub his back kissing his forehead.

"I love you Y/n." He says sleepily, it makes your heart melt as you pull him closer and snuggle into him,

"I love you to puppy."


	4. Checkpoint - tbdl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and being so patient!  
> tbdl*  
> To be deleted later

Yodidilly my dudes, gals, and enbie pals! 

Surprise I'm not dead and this hasn't been abandoned

and sadly not more smut, BUT!

I will be doing kinktober... in November or I can try to bullshit some stuff and fix it later? But I'd rather it be good? 

Anyway- still working on the Toga fic and I'm in love! Also sorry it's taking me 2-5 business months to get these fics out, I will try to work on that!😅

So yeah that's the update so far, I'm also thinking of adding in my own fics because I only have about 8? Left so- Feel free to request more I guess hahaha 😂

Also! I would love feedback on the fics if that's cool? I'm kinda selfconscious about em - you don't have to and I don't mean to be annoying I would just love to know if yall like it, what I'm doing well and if I need to work on anything, so yeah Toga should be done in the next 3 days if that so yeah

This has been a Lep check point,

till next time!🧡


End file.
